A portable terminal station apparatus is used in a fixed radio communication system, which performs radio communication while installation places of a base station apparatus and a terminal station apparatus are fixed. The installation place of the portable terminal station apparatus is not always fixed, but can be moved while mounted on a vehicle or the like. Therefore, the portable terminal station apparatus can perform radio communication with the base station apparatus while a destination is set to a new installation place.
The fixed radio communication system using the portable terminal station apparatus is effective, for example, for temporarily providing a communication channel at a time of disaster, because the communication channel can easily be constructed in a required place.
A changeover from a conventional P-P (point-to-point) system to a P-MP (point-to-multi point) system is being considered in the fixed radio communication system using the portable terminal station apparatus in the P-P system, one base station apparatus communicates with one terminal station apparatus. In the P-MP system, one base station apparatus communicates with a plurality of terminal station apparatuses.
In the fixed radio communication system, a directional antenna is used in not only the terminal station apparatus but also the base station apparatus in order to send a radio wave to the plurality of terminal station apparatuses located far away.
For example, a technique disclosed in PTL 1 is as follows. In the P-MP system, a terminal station determines whether a reception level of the terminal station is normal or abnormal based on information (for example, a distance between a base station and the terminal station) input from a maintenance terminal connected to the terminal station, and the terminal station informs a maintenance person of a determination result by notifying the terminal station or the maintenance terminal of the determination result. This technique enables the maintenance person to adjust an antenna direction of the terminal station.
PTL 2 discloses a configuration in which an inspection hole is provided in a parabolic antenna of the terminal station in the P-MP system. In the configuration of PTL 2, the maintenance person can adjust the antenna direction with respect to a position of a communication target such as the base station apparatus while looking through the inspection hole.